The photopolymerization of olefinically unsaturated compounds by means of ultraviolet radiation (UV) is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,723 of Hesse, et al., which is herewith incorporated by reference, discloses the photocuring of polyester resins containing UV sensitizers which are acylphosphine oxide compounds. Hesse et al., also provides a finishing coat of an unsaturated resin on the support which is partially cured with UV and then finally cured after placing on the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,788 of Schmidt et al. which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the polymerization of acrylic ester substances by means of benzoin ether and similar UV initiators in the presence of organic phosphate compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,652 of G. W. Guber, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses ultraviolet light curable coating compositions containing resins having acrylic unsaturation and capable of being free radically addition polymerized by interaction with a photocatalyst system upon exposure to ultraviolet light. The coating compositions are intended to provide a hard abrasion resistant film on a substrate such as wood. polyesters, cured acrylics and the like. The patent discloses photosensitizers which may be used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,992 to C. R. Beardson discloses thermosetting resin compositions which emit olefinic monomeric vapors wherein the process and compositions of the present inventions can be utilized.